1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to mechanisms for promoting partial data segments in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be In the field of computing, a “cache” typically refers to a small, test memory or storage device used to store data or instructions that were accessed recently, are accessed frequently, or are likely to be accessed in the future. Reading from or writing to a cache is typically cheaper (in terms of access time and/or resource utilization) than accessing other memory or storage devices. Once data is stored in cache, it can be accessed in cache instead of re-fetching and/or re-computing the data, saving both time and resources.